Full Circle
by sparrow wings
Summary: Time is a perpetual circle, constantly repeating itself. But this time Harry is saved by someone he never would have guessed. Slashish you could probably guess between who oneshot


**Full Circle**

**Author**: sparrow wings 

**Summary:** Time is a perpetual circle, constantly repeating itself. But this time Harry is saved by someone he never would have guessed. Slash-ish (you could probably guess between who) oneshot

* * *

**Full Circle**

What a lovely night for the Potters it is. The creamy white moon was blooming full, lighting the night sky up with grace while the silver stars twinkled mischievously seeming to dance on every corner of the sky. The gentle summer wind embraced the trees creating a placid aura. But above all that, they have been graced with the birth of their lovely child, Harry Potter. Holding him tightly in her arms, Lily Potter smiled as she cooed at her adorable child.

"Good night my son," James said and touched his son gently on the forehead.

"Yes, good night Harry," Lily smiled at her son once more as she tucked him in.

"He's a lovely child," Lily proudly told her husband as they walked back to their bedroom.

"He sure is, and he will do great things too," James firmly stated. _I just know he will._

In the middle of the night, a dark figure crept into the Potter household. It was dressed in a dark red cloak, concealing its identity. It wandered through the chambers of the Potter house until it stumbled upon little Harry Potter's room. Watching the innocent sleeping figure, it smirked and threw off its cloak. Voldemort advanced towards the infant and whipped out his wand. _This is going to be easy_, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Lily awoke with a fright. She was immersed in cold sweat. Her breathing felt harsh and she had a worried expression on her face. "Wake up," she cried to her husband shaking him furiously.

"Huh?" mumbled a tired James as he got up lethargically.

"I have a feeling that Harry's in trouble," Lily exclaimed frantically causing James to snap back to his senses. Grabbing his cloak, he raced to Harry's room to find Voldemort preparing to attack.

"YOU!" screamed a rabid James who tackled Voldemort to the ground. He reached for his own wand preparing for a fight. Disturbed from his rest, at that moment, Harry awoke and began to cry violently. Lily crept by and hushed her child. Then, she wrapped him in her arms as if protecting him from the world.

Voldemort muttered a curse sending James flying into the wall. "James!" Lily cried.

"What are you doing here?" he asked wiping blood from his mouth. "Listen to me," he said, "Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."

"But we can't just leave you here," she sobbed, dabbing James's blood with a napkin. Then a cackle of "Avada Kedavra" was heard and James fell with a blank look of death in his pupils. Sobbing, Lily wrapped Harry in a bundle and fled the house. However, Voldemort was quicker and appeared in front of her.

"Stand aside, you silly girl," he commanded and a look of shock took over her eyes.

"No, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Just stand aside you pathetic little Mudblood."

"Please not Harry. I'll do anything. Please no, kill me instead!"

Voldemort only pointed his wand at the boy causing Lily to scream, "Not Harry! Please, have mercy! Kill me and spare the child!" Voldemort performed the Killing Curse yet again and this time Lily Potter fell, child still in her arms.

Voldemort proceeded towards Harry again. "No more Mummy or Daddy here to protect you," he spoke viciously, "Avada Kedavra." He touched Harry's forehead with his wand and a sickening dark green light shot out. Harry merely observed it curiously with his tiny peridot apple eyes. Then a scream from Voldemort was heard and he disintegrated into nothing. Harry crawled over to his mother. Her eyes looked blank and dead but from her mouth, came a soft lulling melody.

"Do not cry my angel, my darling.

Be not afraid my precious young starling.

My shadow will be with you when you are alone.

My voice will guide you to the place you call home.

Be firm and stand tall, as you grow older.

If you ever grow tired, you can lean on my shoulder.

Stay eager and free, my child my joy.

And know I love you, my strong little boy."

18 years later…

Harry has found and destroyed all the Horcruxes. The last step is to find and destroy Voldemort. So far, there were no traces of him anywhere. Harry looked at the pale white moon blooming full and sighed. He had spent the past two months searching for Voldemort with futile results. He'd lost track of time and place.

"Hey, you, "shouted a slightly familiar voice, " what do you think you're doing on top of my roof?"

_Uh-oh_ thought Harry. He was caught. Harry immediately spun around to run away but then, "Stupefy!" came the same voice freezing Harry in his tracks and an adolescent walked out. The young man had a face resembling the full moon with light blonde hair and translucent grey eyes. He studied Harry closely under his eye causing Harry to flush with embarrassment. Then he muttered a counterspell and Harry could immediately move again.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" asked the young man apathetically.

"What does it concern you?" Harry questioned suspiciously. _This boy looks strangely familiar for some reason, _thought Harry. _And how does he know my name? _Noticing Harry's confusion, the blonde smirked.

"You don't remember me at all?" he said with a hint of pain in his voice. Harry studied him closely. _Pale blonde hair, soft grey eyes, smirking lips, porcelain face…He must be_ "Draco Malfoy!" Harry gasped and nearly threw his arms around Draco. Luckily he stopped himself just in time. _Was I about to hug him?_ Harry thought disgustedly to himself. _I suppose I'm desperate for company; I haven't seen a familiar face in half a year. _

"Took you long enough," Draco mocked, "The Dark Lord grows weak…I suppose this is due to your doing."

Now it was Harry's turn to smirk, "I have no idea what you're talking about for I am just a wandering magician."

Draco bent his face close to Harry's and whispered smugly, "Nice try Potter, but you're not fooling anyone." And Draco walked back into his house. Harry, knowing Draco's reputation as a Death Eater, jumped to the nearest tree. He took out the Spying Glass Fred and George gave him for his seventeenth birthday and kept an eye on the Malfoys.

Around midnight, Harry spotted a dark looming figure leave the house. He pulled out his father's trusty Invisibility Cloak and trailed the figure cautiously. _Finally, a lead_ he thought. Half an hour passed and nothing suspicious occurred. But Harry was persistent and would not let this opportunity pass.

After a few more minutes, the figure halted. Harry looked up and realized why. They have arrived at an abandoned warehouse. _This is going to be easy_, Harry thought to himself as he followed the figure into the warehouse; but then the figure disappeared. Harry sighed frustrated and flopped down on something hard and brittle. With a loud crack, Harry found himself teleported to a dark musty dungeon. He caught a glimpse of the same dark figure and followed him again. At the end of the dungeon, the figure rolled up a sleeve and a hooded Death Eater nodded. Harry slipped by easily and they walked into a dusty chamber.

There in the middle, sat a snake-like wizard with dark eyes like bottomless pits. The cloaked figure removed his hood revealing Draco Malfoy who bowed down to the Dark Lord. At that instant, Harry, overcome by anger tore off his Invisibility Cloak and raised his wand at Voldemort. "I have found you at last!" he cried triumphantly as Draco's eyes were displayed a feigned shock.

"Who's found who?" asked the conniving descendant of Slytherin who immediately pointed his own wand at Harry. Suddenly heeding his insolence, Harry suddenly ascertained that this was all a setup. Appalled with his stupidity, he dropped his guard. That was all that Voldemort needed to shout "Avada Kedavra" in triumph. The same green light that killed both his parents now came for Harry. Acting fast, Draco pushed Harry out of jeopardy but got hit full-blown by the Killing Curse.

Harry turned marble-white with shock as he paused to see Draco's dead body. _No…_Harry thought as he felt a mixture of tears and sweat on his face. He rushed to the blonde corpse and brushed some strands of blonde hair from Draco's lifeless face. _It's the least I can do for him _Harry thought and examined the blonde's face. Harry surprisingly found that the boy died with a guileless smile on his face, like an angel.

Voldemort aimed the Killing Curse at Harry again only to find the boy unscathed. Voldemort filled with rage and became more vengeful then ever. Harry remained melancholy and mournful over _his friend's_ death. Taking one last look at the porcelain face, Harry heard a familiar soft hymn escape from Draco's motionless lips.

"Do not cry my angel, my darling.

Don't lose your way, my precious young starling.

My eyes will watch over you with constant detection.

My soul will embrace you, an everlasting protection.

Be strong and safe, but before I say goodbye.

Take my broken wings and learn how to fly.

I'll be your guardian angel, but don't ever forget me.

I'll love you forever for setting me free." _I'll love you forever too…_

Harry's tears stopped flowing, and he firmly stood up. With agony and revenge in his heart, he stared at Voldemort bravely and prepared for a duel.

"Happy Birthday Harry Potter, " Voldemort jeered and muttered a spell. Quickly countering it Harry thought_ Today's my birthday?_

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, so this was my crappy oneshot that I wrote like last year but never had the courage to post it. Comments, criticism? " Also, I'm wondering if I should make a sequel or something. Hmmm... R&R please. 


End file.
